


Xfire

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [23]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Alice Preston-Flynn's first words raise some questions.





	Xfire

**Author's Note:**

> X is for X files.

“Xfire” was the almost unintelligible mutter that came out of the mouth of the baby sitting on the high chair.

Lucy stopped dead on her tracks, then turned to find Flynn also paralyzed looking at the grinning child.

“Did she just…?” the historian began.

“I think she just spoke,” the man said giving his girlfriend a quick look before facing the baby again.

“Lice, baby, what was that?” Preston questioned her daughter, getting her attention for a little longer than a minute before the kid was smiling at her father, “What was it that she said?”

“I might be going crazy, but I think she said x file. Of course, not in so many words, but still”

“X file? As in the series?”

“Yeah, I watched it with her a few days ago, but has been a while since…” the man paused, “Rufus”

Lucy blinked, “Wait, so my daughter’s first word is ‘X file’?”

“You’re lucky, they usually say ‘Dad’” the former NSA said, “I was hoping she would go for Croatian”

“I talk to her all day in English and you fill her with Croatian and she comes up with a series?”

Flynn picked the baby from the chair.

“The baby spoke?” Jiya asked making them turn to the entrance of the common room, “What did she say?”

“‘Xfire’ or something like that” Lucy answered, “Why?”

“Ah, nothing… I have to do something…” she left the room quickly, a huge smile on her face.

Lucy and Garcia exchanged glances.

  
  


“You lost and it’s your fault!” Jiya smiled and watched happily as Rufus got the money out of his wallet and handed it to her.

“I told you not to make a marathon with the baby, Rufus!” complained Connor as he gave Jiya some dollars too, “Everything was going fine, Lucy would have won”

“Won what?” the historian asked from the door, making everyone turn and find her, Flynn and little Alice there.

“Nothing?” tried Jiya.

“C’mon, guys” Garcia pressed.

“Jiya, what was so important about the bet-- Oh!” Wyatt silenced himself as soon as he saw the Flynns on the hall, “Shit”

“Thanks, Wyatt,” Rufus said.

“Well?” Preston questioned.

“We made a bet on the baby’s first word,” the soldier told them.

“And you just keep making everything better” added Carlin.

“So you lost?” Garcia questioned the engineer, “You spent the whole evening with her watching X Files and expected her to say anything other than Scully?”

The man gave a shrug.

“I can’t believe you guys,” the historian said shaking her head in disapproval.

“Me too,” Flynn said, “If you had told me I could have worked on it and we’d share the profits”

Lucy gave her boyfriend a punch on his free arm.

“What?”

“So, what did she say?” Wyatt asked.

“Well, let’s just say her next word will be ‘Sculder’” Jiya informed.

“Seriously?” Logan questioned, turning to Rufus, “Rufus, you’re a moron”

“At least Agent Christopher didn’t win” Connor commented.

“Christopher was on it too?” Lucy couldn’t believe her ears.

“Easier to tell who wasn’t in” Carlin confessed, “Which is basically the two of you”

“I can’t believe this” the historian repeated.

“Hey, it’s not like we got much to do here,” the engineer told her.

“Unbelievable… I’m going to make myself some coffee” Preston left.

Flynn waited for her to leave before turning to the rest of the team, “So, how much are we betting on her first steps?”


End file.
